


Wii Fit for Eco

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Final Smashes are Fatality, Jak II, Language, Loss of Virginity, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak and Daxter found themselves ending up on the SSB roster. Things are going great, until Daxter starts his flirting sensations, Making a certain trainer cheer up a lonely Jak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wii Fit for Eco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SSB nor Jak and Daxter 
> 
> WFT = Wii Fit Trainer
> 
> Edit: just updated to fix a few typos :]

"WHYYY?! WHY DID HE LITERALLY DO THAT?!" Daxter screamed as he watched the horror of Link's final smash. It was both Jak and Daxter's 2nd week of being on the SSB roster and the Orange Lightning (zzzing!) wasn't enjoying the entire party. Sure, he liked the fact that he was only support for Jak's special, but having to watch people getting there heads punched off, skeletons coming out of them completely, bodys being melted, Sonic transforming into his dark Sonic.exe ego as his final smash, it was all a nightmare. 

"Link wins! FATALITY!!" The announcer said as Link putted his Master sword back into the seathe and Jak becoming resurrected. 

"How the f**k did you came back to life?!" The Orange Lightning exclaimed, jumping right into Jak's face.

"They say I come back to life afer each and every battle, so I don't have to risk my life in battle." Jak explained putting Daxter back on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say! I just don't see how somebody actually survives those battles! In fact, you should've used your morph gun so you'd stayed alive!" Daxter yelled, getting back into his face again.

"Look, I don't die after every battle, god how many time do I have to say that?" The Dark eco using human sighed walking back to his room, passing the SSB females along the way. Daxter tried to signal Jak to turn back around and flirt with the ladies, but he just ignored the orange rat and continued walking.

'I saw that sexy look on that uh... what's her name again...? goddangit think Daxy boy!' Daxter thought, trying to remember the white skinned Yoga master. Jak turned around and waved at the girls, making the Rat looked piss.

"Is that how you hit on women?! Let me show you how it's done!" Daxter grumbled, jumping off of Jak and breaking his neck to the women.

"Why hellooo ladies!" Daxter greeted while crawing up to Zelda's shoulder and laying on it.

"Hey, wait! oh no..." Daxter thought as he ran to Orange Lightning, or should I say, Orange chick magnet?

"Hey there princess! Has that elf thought about getting groovy with you? No? Piss on santa's worker!" He joked, making the rest giggle except Dark eco, which he just face-palmed.

"Hey you must be that Bounty hunting chick uh... Samus?" Daxy asked, pointing to Samus.

"Um... yes." She answered shyly.

"Well I got a bounty on my head and the reward? Up to you sugar momma!" He Laughed, causing the others to laugh also, except Princess Peach, who grabbed him.

"HEY!" both boys yelled.

"He looks so cute with those pants! Can we give you a little bow tie and put you in my Kart?" she squealed, not paying attention to Daxy's face.

"I ain't no barbie doll!" He blushingly protested, crossing his arms.

"We should give him something better instead, if he knows what I mean..." The Goddess offered, starting to show her bra. This made Orange Lightning widen his eyes and jumped into her bra rather than wait. This caused the others to burst out in laughter, except for Jak, who just turned back around to his room sadly.

'Poor Jak...' The WFT thought as she walked towards him. Little did he knew that the yoga training smasher was following him to his own room. Jak walked in and placed his morph gun down next to his bed and sat down on it.

"Is everything alright Jak?" The trainer asked, placing her arm round Jak.

"Yeah... I guess so." He answered while laying down. WFT knew there was something wrong with him and she also wanted to make him feel better, so she layed next to him.

"I'm sorry about Daxter. He's just crazy about women and he just wanted me to flirt with y'all, but I knew what he was going to do: try to seduce them into sleeping with me..." Jakky boy apologized, not wanting not make himself feel stupid.

"It's ok... most of the boys here get like this and they want to try and f**k us until we reach orgasm, but Daxter... isn't he too small?" She asked, caressingly moving her hand over to his face.

"Who knows." Jak answered, but nearly tried to hold in a laugh. He utterly failed and started to burst out laughing. This caused the trainer to burst out laughing with him, and what he only knew now was that he laughing alongside with WFT very hard for 2 and 1/2 whole minutes. They then calmed down, with small giggles here and there, and held each other for a bit.

"I forgot what we were talking about now!" Jak exclaimed, looking at WFT full of lust. 

"I'd tell you, but we'll be laughing again!" she explained, drawing her face closer to his.

"I'm glad you've camed in here with me because..." he started to state while locking the door (and somehow managing to carry WFT with him).

"You want me?" She predicted. 

His answer way 'yes...' but he decided to make it clear by locking his lips with hers. their tongues battled with each other, letting out moans of love toward each other. Jak flowed back onto his bed, using the bedroom ligh remote to dim the bulbs down to where it's dark, but dim enough to let each other see.

"Sexy lighting..." WFT praised after parting with Jak.

Jak didn't have time to answered, but instead nod his head. He proceeded to strip WFT's shirt off, showing her light blue bra. After proceeding with unclasping the bra off of her she started to blushingly smile, getting Jak to have him reach his hand out to her right melon. She moaned at the slight touch, tough Jak was attempting to take his gloves off. He decided, instead, to pull his head in and lay her down, so he could lay on her and suck her nipples. Proceeding with thing with this, the Dark eco human pulled both gloves off and caress her left tit while teasingly suck her right breast's nipple. 

"Jak... how are you so... good at this...?" The Wii Fit mascot asked in between moans.

"I had plenty of experience with Kiera." He answered while switching over to her other unsucked nipple. During the process, he started to grow a bulge, thinking about seeing the WFT fully nude. after he let go of her breast, he started to throw his entire shirt off, showing his bare but toned chest. He laid back down to pull of his pants and allowed his Wii Fit Training Mate to pull his trousers down and show his own throbbing 10 in. manhood.

"You're big..." she whispered, laying onto his chest. She went to licking the tip of it and Rub it with her breast. Jak, feeling moanful, started to pull her sweatpants off of her and looked at her bare a*s and thong. He thrown her thong off and started to caress her a*s cheeks. 

"You can lick me... while I suck your cock..." She offered looking at his lustiness. Jak agreed and started to lick her virgin pussy, while she shoved her head up and down his cock. They both moaned simultaneously while trying to do their best. Jak was in complete heaven. He wasn't sure that the WFT was wanting to lose her virginity to a powerful human that was experienced at it, while WFT was having her best time with a man that he has chosen wisely. The 1st day she saw him, she wanted him badly, and now today, she managed to have her chance to go at it.

"God.... WFT... I-i'm go-"

"I'm going to also..." They both exclaimed as they were reaching their climax. Few seconds later, Jak hits his and released his seeds into her mouth, while she orgasmed into his mouth later.

"That was good... but I guess it's time..." WFT exclaimed as she turned around onto her back and let Jak enter her. Jak started to thrust slowly into her. She moaned at this and attempted to sit up so she could hold onto him while f**king her. 

"Go faster..." She asked, yet she didn't need a reply because the Dark eco filled human started to go faster while getting up. She was moaning hard at the insane amount of pleasure she was getting out of him. Jak started to feel his Dark eco acting up inside him as he was feeling his muscles tighten up. He was worried because if his cock started to enlarge (considering Dark eco) while he was thrusting into her, he would need a s*it load of explanation to do. He tried his best to ignore this and continued having sex with her.

"Get... rougher... and f**k me... harder..." WFT asked in between moans, and this just set his eco up and turned him into his alter self: Dark Jak. He was thrusting faster thn usual into her, his cock was bigger, and now he was starting to get... maybe... a little too rough.

"Oh my f**king god! That's better than rough!" The trainer cried as she was starting to burst in tears of pleasure. She was having the ride of her life. A ride that she wanted to keep on forever, A ride where she could never ever EVER orgasm, letting her continue her pleasure. This, however, was what she was thinking, and she just kept on with the sex.

"Oh my god... I-I'M GONNA...

F****KK!!!" They both shouted, as they orgamsed into each other, with the addition of Jak turning back into his regular self. They both laid back down onto his bed and covered up, trying to get their breath back.

"Thank... you..." they both yawned as they fell asleep.

"Holy s*hit... *burp* what a *burp* kinky party *burp I had with the sexy ladehs..." Daxter exclaimed as he drunkenly walked through the doggy door, holding a glass bottle of alcohol. He then noticed both WFT and Jak asleep, and grabbed the Fanfic camera so he could pull it to his face. 

"Kids... don't *burp* drink beer *burp* or you'll *burp* see crazy... s*hit... liiike..." He explained, but couldn't finished because he fell to the floor and passed out.


End file.
